A Vampire's Heart Beats Again
by Purple Myst
Summary: David meets a girl who makes his heart beat again but will it be enough to be able to save them from death... (David, Oc) Michael E, Sam E, Marco, Dwyane... A/N: I am back and working on two new stories for two different Fanfiction's... There will be soft core smut
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

'Why did dad have to cheat on my mom, why did we have to be the ones to move?' was all I thought as we drove from Phoenix to Santa Clara. My name in case you're wondering is Michelle Emerson and I am currently sitting the back seat of my mom's car with my obnoxious twin brother Michael who is picking on our little brother Sam and our mom is singing off tune some old shit on the radio. As we drove past the 'Welcome to Santa Clara' sign, my twin had me turn my head to see what was painted on the back. 'Welcome to the Murder Capital of the World' was all it said, after giving him a shrug I went back to listening to my Walkman which was currently blaring Madonna.

I was obsessed to say the least with Madonna; I wanted to be like her, so much that I started dressing like her this past year. My father was furious to say the least when he saw credit card bill for the beginning of school last year; between Michael, Sam and I we spent over seven hundred dollars in clothes and school supplies. This year was supposed to be different, my father had promised me he was going to buy me a car for my last year of school. It was so I wouldn't have to ride with Michael and I could join the choir this year at school but no he had to go and fuck it up by sleeping with that hussy of a secretary. I was so mad at him, I told him I wished he would just up and die. I was always daddy's little princess but when I found out I rebelled big time.

My father was so oblivious to the fact I was going out every night and getting drunk and high, hell I even slept around. It wasn't until I overdosed on prescription pills that my parents finally figured out what I was doing and that is one of the reasons I am sitting in this fucking car on the way to my Grandfather's house. The second is because mom found out about the affair and divorced our father (I say good riddance), other than having to move to another state I was glad my mother was leaving that good for nothing asshole.

I bet your wondering why I am so pissed off at my dad; well let's put it this way, when I was laying the hospital recovering from my overdose he was banging his mistress in Jamaica. He didn't even have the gull to drop everything and come home to his only daughter who needed her daddy, don't get me wrong I still love him but right now I can't stand him. I knew that leaving him was hurting Sammy just as bad as it was hurting me to leave Phoenix, but I had this feeling that my life was about to change and this time nobody was going to stop me from getting what I want.

As usual I wasn't paying attention to anything my mom or brothers said until we stop for gas and some food, it was Michael (or that twin thing) who asked if I wanted to ride the rest of the way with him on his dirt bike. Yeah having a brother ain't as bad I am making it out to be, after all he is the one that got me to the hospital that night in time to save my life. Figuring it would be an exciting time to get some fresh air, I agreed to ride with him the rest of the way to Grandpa's. Like me Michael rebelled but instead of drinking and getting high, he got an after-school job (after quitting the football team) and saved up to buy his bike. I was proud of him, in fact he almost had enough to buy me my own bike since I keep stealing his (it wasn't stealing if he said I could use it anytime I wanted.)

By the time, we got to Grandpa's, we could see him lying on the porch looking like he was dead; of course, Sammy had to pop off with "If he's dead, does that mean we get to go back to Phoenix?". I just wanted to smack my idiot brother, but Grandpa just sat right up and scared the daylights out of all of us, he said something about being good at faking it but I wasn't listening. All I wanted to do was to get out on the boardwalk and find some trouble, after all I was forced to come here why not stir up some trouble before school starts up again. To be honest I didn't want to go back to school; I just wanted to party all night and sleep all day but if I was living under my mother's roof, I had to go to school with Michael.

While Grandpa was helping, mom unload the car and trailer, I went upstairs to try and grab the best room before my idiot brothers got to it but as usual I was late and got stuck in a room that was no bigger than the one I had back in Phoenix. After unpacking everything; well almost everything, I had one of those big purses that women carry full of extra clothes, my weed stash (I bought two pounds before I left) and four bottles of my father's best hard alcohol (thank god for Jack, Jim, Jose and Johnny Walker), I went downstairs to see if I could get a ride to the boardwalk. Thank god Sammy decided to ride with mom (otherwise she would have found my stash), that meant I could ride with Michael (since he knew what was in the bag, he didn't care as long as I wasn't popping pills again.)

By the time, we got to the boardwalk, a very sweaty and oily guy was playing the Sax and of course leave it to Michael to find a girl on the first night to stalk. I on the other hand had seen four very hot looking motorcycles sitting on the boardwalk all by themselves, so being the motorcycle fan, I was I approached but didn't close enough to touch (after all you never touch a motorcycle without the owner's permission, that was a sure-fire way of getting hurt.) As I was scooping out the bikes I didn't realize I was being scooped out by their very hot looking owners, it took every fiber in my being not to touch the Yamaha XT500 that was right in front of me. OK yeah, I knew bikes, it's kind of hard not to when your twin comes to you for advice on the best one to get (yet hardly lets you ride on it or even drive it), I couldn't help but wish I could feel the power of it between my legs.

I wanted to know if that kind of power could get me off, like some of the rumors I have heard. A lot of the girls I ran with back in Phoenix said having a powerful motorcycle vibrating between your legs was better than sex any day of the week. Hell, I bet it was, considering half the guys I had been with were complete duds in the sack. Yeah, I was a slut so screw me, I didn't care if I didn't get knocked up or weird disease. There was something about this bike that just begged to be used, I bet sex on it must be amazing; maybe I should try and find a used one with what money I have left out of my trust fund my asshole daddy set up, so I wouldn't tell mommy about his affair (good thing I cleaned it out before she did find out, because daddy tried to close it but found out it had nothing left.)

While I was entranced by the bike, it's owner along with his three friends came walking over and scared me by accident. It wasn't until I felt his breath by my ear that I noticed that someone was there, "See something you like doll face?" he whispered while giving me shivers that I couldn't explain away. Turning to see who was talking to me I saw the most amazingly ice blue eyes looking back at me, without missing a beat or even blushing I say "I see two things that I like, but just because I like doesn't always mean I can have. Besides if your anything like my annoying twin, you wouldn't let a girl take a spin on it with or without you."

I could hear his friends laughing behind him and then I hear "Looks like David had finally met a girl he couldn't scare, so what's your name doll?" one of them says. "My names Michelle but my friend's back in Phoenix call me Freya Rose or Frye; Frye, because I was always playing with a match or a lighter. Hell, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't have a joint or a cigarette hanging out of my mouth, but since I am stuck at my Grandpa's and he doesn't know about my misdeeds I must pretend to be a good girl. To be honest I just want to be free from the cage I call home now, besides I have got to go before one of my jailers comes to find me. One little mistake and they try and lock you up like a criminal, so what if I took some pills and chased it with some Jack and Jim. And Freya Rose after the Norse Goddess of Beauty, Love, War and Death don't know why that one but that's what they called me a lot." I said as my mouth ran off without my brain being filtered.

"Hey Paul sounds like we just found you a soul sister." Another one says as he starts to straddle his bike. I just look at him and noticed he was about 5'8 with curly blonde hair and piercing blue/green eyes (ok, they were nice looking but nothing like the one's in front of me), he was wearing ripped jeans with black leather chaps around them, biker boots and a white wife beater combined with a very colorful jacket. Next to him was a tall Indian looking guy with shoulder length black hair and beautiful brown eyes (still had nothing on the guy who was still in front of me), he had a black leather jacket and no shirt with some black ripped jeans as well.

I guessed the other tall guy with blonde hair and blue eyes had to be Paul, I had to assume that the one in front of me was David. I turned to look at him again but this time trying not to focus on his eyes, afraid that if I looked at his eyes he could get me to do anything he wanted. He was hot looking standing there in a Black leather trench coat, form fitting black jeans and a pair of biker boots; he could make the purest of girls nickers wet just by looking at him. He had an aura of death, immortality, sex and blood about him and at the time I didn't understand why but I soon found out I couldn't live without him.

Instead of sticking around and inserting foot in mouth again, I bolted and started looking for Michael who was still chasing that girl he saw earlier. Finally, by the time I found him, he was talking to Sammy as he watched the girl he was stalking ride off the four boys I had just seen earlier. For some reason, I was jealous of her as she rode off on the back of David's bike, but I couldn't show it in front of Michael knowing full well he would try and keep me from being near David. For some reason, Michael wanted me to go back to being, the sweet innocent little (by two minutes) sister that I was two years ago, why couldn't he just get through his head that girl died when dad cheated on the entire family.

Finally, it was time to head home, as I climbed on the back of Michael's bike I asked "Hey Mike would you be willing to let me ride back out with you tomorrow? I know you planning on coming back and I was hoping I could come with you, I promise I won't cramp your style with the chicks. I just don't want to be stuck at Grandpa's that's all." Sighing he said, "Yeah I guess I could, but if you're not back before lights out I am leaving your ass on the boardwalk."

I knew that he would do it too; he really didn't want me around, sometimes I wondered if anyone in the family wanted me around. After all I was a trouble maker and per them I was the real reason why the divorce happened. But I didn't care, one more year and I was outta here. I would just take off and disappear, maybe become one of those thousands of missing but then I really couldn't do that to my mom; my dad and brothers were another story but my mom, she was the only thing keeping me from really leaving. Maybe if I knew she would be okay with just the boys, I would leave; maybe just maybe I could find her a new husband, one that could take care of her and the boys. One that wouldn't mind his step-daughter popping in every few months for a visit, yeah right who am I kidding.

By the time, we made it back to Grandpa's I was ready for bed, I knew that I had to get up with enough time to get ready for tomorrow night. I was going to catch David's attention if it killed me, for some strange reason I was drawn to him and I didn't want that bitch he was with anywhere near him from now on. So, before bed I grabbed my tightest pair of jeans (that even though were tight, still let me breath), a black over-sized sweater that went on the shoulder on one side, my three-inch-high heeled black lace up boots and set them off to the side. I had gotten this outfit a week before we were to move so I hadn't had a chance to wear it yet, but I knew that David wasn't going to be able to take his eyes off me.

By the end of tomorrow David was going to be mine if it killed me and I just might have a new family that cared about me. Yeah, I knew Michael saved my life and all, but he just did it, so he could make me indebted to him for the rest of my life and Sammy he just cared about his stupid superhero comics. My mom was getting over a broken heart and really didn't have time to deal with me and my Grandpa was too busy stuffing dead animals to really see what was going on. That night I dreamed of a tall blonde with ice blue eyes talking me from within the mist.

 _~I was standing on the edge of a cliff over-looking the ocean, when I heard his voice speaking from behind me in a misty fog, "Freya Rose, come join us. Be one of us forever, we will never hurt you. I can't hurt you, you're the one I am meant to be with forever. Come to us!" he said. But before I could go to him, he was gone along with the mist. I called out to him "Wait David I am coming, please don't leave me!" I practically yelled while chasing after the fading mist. ~_

By the time, I woke up I was in tears, what did that dream mean? Why did it feel so real, ugh it was too much for me to handle now? Rolling over to look at my clock I saw that I had six hours before Michael was going to take me to the boardwalk, perfect that gave me enough time to get in a bubble bath plus do my hair and make-up. Today I was going to change it up a bit with my hair style, normally if I was going to ride on Michael's bike I would leave down to get that wind-swept hair but today I was going to pull it in a French Braid with my bangs curled on the side of my face. After my bath and hair was done I got started on my make-up, I went with the Smokey-blue look with cat eyes like eyeliner. My lipstick choice of the day was a passion pink and I had to admit I was going to knock David's block off tonight, if this didn't get his attention then I would just give up. By the time, I was completely done it was time for Michael and me to go back to the Boardwalk, as I was walking down the stairs I heard I wolf whistle coming from Sammy.

"Wow sis, it looks like Michael has his work cut out for him tonight, trying to keep the guys off you." Sam says as he walks out to hitch a ride with our mom. I guess he wanted to go back to that comic book shop I heard him talking about before bed last night. I didn't care as long as he stayed out of my business and as for Michael, I might not be the only one getting what we want tonight. It was just barely dark by the time we got where we were going and as soon as Michael came to a stop I took off down the Boardwalk, looking for those boys from last night. As I was walking I noticed a jewelry stand that was selling beautiful necklaces in all styles but there was one that felt like it was calling out to me.

It was a black and silver choker with a silver amethyst rose, it was perfect but for some reason I chose not to buy right then and there, I guess it was because I hadn't eaten yet and I was hungry. Telling myself that it would be there when I came back, I headed to a hot dog vendor and grabbed a hot dog. When I sat down to eat, I placed my headphones over my ears and turned up my Walkman as loud as it could go. All I wanted to do was ignore the world until the boys showed up and I could get the nerve to snag David.


	2. Chapter 2

I really don't know how long I was sitting there after I finished my dinner when I saw my brother talking to that girl from the night before. I must have been focused on them because when I got up to throw my trash away ran face first into a rock-hard chest, when I looked up I noticed it was the Indian guy from the night before. "Hey Frye, I didn't get to introduce myself last night. I am Dwayne, David asked me to come find you. It seems you caught his interest, not many girls can keep him interested in more than one night." Dwayne said as he offered me his arm.

After throwing my trash away I took Dwayne's offered arm and thought to myself 'Wow I thought I would have to go searching for him but instead I am being led to him.' If I hadn't known any better, I would have sworn Dwayne had read my mind because I saw smirking out of the corner of my eye. To say I was nervous was an understatement, I wasn't normally the type of girl who would chase after a guy who had a girlfriend but there was something about him that I just had to have. I couldn't tell if it had to do with my dream last night or the fact I really didn't care anymore but it felt like I was doing the right thing by going with Dwayne. As we walked I thought back to my dream from last night, 'Why was David calling for me from the mist and what did he mean by he can't hurt me.'

All I knew was that my life was going to be changing tonight and I was going to face it head on, I didn't care what my family said or did. If they really cared about me, then they would have tried to stop my self-destruction before it got as bad as it did. I knew that my father was at fault for cheating, my mother was at fault for not growing a back bone and fighting for financial support (it's not like he couldn't afford it), my twin was at fault for ignoring the signs (finding me passed out drunk in the living room after one of my binges) and well it really wasn't Sammy's fault, after all he was and still is just a kid, so I can't blame him. To be honest I don't know if things could ever get better in my house now that my asshole cheating father was now living with his mistress and the rest of us was living with my crazy old Grandfather.

At first, I hated the idea of moving to Santa Clara but know that I wouldn't have met David and his friends I have never felt so alive, so to speak. By the time, we reached David, I could tell Paul was already high, Marco looked like he was hopped up on sugar and David, well, David was just well, sex on a stick covered in chocolate sauce. I didn't know what it was that made me want this man so much, all the other guys I had been attracted to didn't make me feel this way. Of course, they were mostly one-night stands but David, it felt like he was my reason for breathing. I was never for that love at first sight fairy tale bullshit that most girls grew up one, I saw first-hand what so called love did to people. Most girls would give him and his friends a wide berth because they gave off this 'don't fuck with me' vibe but once you get underneath their skin, they are just your average, everyday teenagers with a bad boy attitude.

To be honest I was turned on by the bad boy attitude and the 'don't fuck with me' vibe, I wanted to know if they had a soft side to them. Dwayne must have been taking to me because I just looked at him and said, "Sorry I didn't hear you, I was lost in my own thoughts again." David and the others laugh, "Wow the first-time Dwayne actually talks to a female, she's not even paying attention to what he is saying." Marco said through his laughter. I felt a blush coming on, "I can't help it if my brain wanders from time to time, it's so bad my family tends to ignore me when it happens." I said. "So, you want to party with us tonight, we can show you the coolest side of the Boardwalk." Paul said.

"Sure, why not, I already ditched my twin and that's why I came out tonight, it was to have fun without him. Michael can be anti-fun at times and Sammy is too young and innocent to have the type of fun I am used to. I just want to party all night and sleep all day, while not having a care in the world. I should at least go let my mother know that I might not be home tonight, I will just tell her I made some new friends and I am crashing with them." I said as I looked around the boardwalk for her. After spotting her inside the VideoMax store behind the counter I told them to hold on while I went inside.

"Hey mom, I may not be coming back tonight. I met some new friends last night and they want me to come to sleepover their having. I think we are going to hang out on the boardwalk till it closes and then go back to her house and watch movies." I said lying through my teeth, I had gotten good at lying to her. I know I should feel bad but to be honest I couldn't care less, I felt like she should have done more to keep dad from cheating. Without waiting for a response or even her permission (which I really didn't need, I was 18 after all) I walked back out and went to find the boys. That's when I saw then talking to my brother Michael, "Hey guys I see you met my Twin Michael. So, we still on for showing the cooler side of the boardwalk?" I said while staring at the chick on the back of David's bike. A part of me just wanted to rip her off his bike and ground her into fine dust, again it felt as if my thoughts were being read.

"Star go ride with Paul." David said with a hint of force in his voice; then as he looked at me, he held out his hand for me to help me climb onto his bike. As I climbed onto the back Michael spoke up "Michelle, what the hell do you think you're doing? We have only been in town for two nights and you're already heading off with a group of guys you don't know. They could be serial killers or worse, don't you care about what mom would say if you went missing or what about me or Sammy?" he said with hate in his voice. "Why the hell do you care Michael, you're chasing after some skirt. I at least want to have an enjoyable time unlike you, all you want to do is get in her skirt and then dump her the next day. These guys want me around and not just because I owe them a life debt, you know what as of right I now consider my debt null and void. You know as well as I do mom would be fine without me, she has you and her sweet little Sammy. If it wasn't for the fact dad didn't want me either, she would have left me with him, so guess what I wouldn't care if they were vampires offering the gift of immorality. Do you know why Michael; I will tell you why, I would rather be dead then that house any longer." I said once I was settled on the back of David's bike.

David looked at me and then to Michael, "You know where Hudson's Bluff is?" he asked. "I can't beat your bike." Michael says, I just laugh as David says, 'You don't have to beat me, just keep up that's all." With that he takes off down the boardwalk and onto the beach, all the time I laughing as I held on to David. For some reason, I knew that he wasn't going to let anything happen to me, so I let go and just feel the wind in my arms. I yell "It feels as if I was flying." I could hear the others laughing as we raced down the beach towards Hudson's Bluff. Not really caring if my brother kept up or not I looked behind us and there he was, boy did he look pissed off but to be honest I was having way too much fun.

I could see the cliffs coming up ahead and I was edging David to go faster, just as suddenly as we started David stopped. I heard a crash from behind me and I turned to see Michael getting up off the ground after laying his bike down. He was pissed, he came over and started to challenge David a fight "Come man, just you and me. Come On." He said as he tried to get David to fight him. That's when I got pissed and stood in front of David, it wasn't like David couldn't take on Michael; I just didn't want Michael to ruin my one chance at have real friends. Not the fake ones, who only cared how good my weed was or if I was good in bed or not. I had a chance to have friends who liked me for who I was as a person and I wasn't going to let Michael ruin it for me. "Back off Michael, you're not ruining my chance at real friends." I said just before David took my hand and started to lead me down the cliff side.

As we walked down the cliff side, I saw that we were heading to a cave opening. I just continued to hold David's hand as we followed the boys down into the cave, "Like it, it used to be one of the Hottest Resorts around until the big earthquake about 85 years ago, opened the ground and swallowed it up. And it's ours." David said as he went to sit down in a wheelchair. I just started to turn around and around until I was pulled into David's lap, "Marco, food." David said. Then just as suddenly as we arrived, Marco disappeared up to the top. I could hear the rock box playing and the laughter coming from Paul and the little boy I found out was named Laddie. He was like their kid brother or something, but I thought he was the cutest little thing around, I could tell that he didn't like Star all that much. I quickly gave David a kiss on the cheek and got up dropping my messenger bag on the floor by the couch, then I went and danced with Paulie on the water fountain.

I was having a grand ole time and wasn't paying attention to the fact Marco was back with food. This time I took up a seat on the arm of the couch closest to David with my feet on the seat and began to munch on my food. I could tell by the look on Michael's face he wasn't having much fun, I was about to fuck with him when David started up "What, you don't like rice? Tell me Michael, how could a billion Chinese people be wrong?" I started to snicker, then he goes and says, "How are those maggots?" Michael looked from his food to David and back "Huh?" is all he said and David not missing a beat goes "Maggots, Michael. You're eating Maggots." Of course, my brother being the idiot believed him and dropped his food. Then he figured that eating noodles would be safe, but he didn't fall for it again when David told him he was eating worms.

Of course, that bitch Star had to go and get involved by telling MY David (wait where did that come from… Huh I like that My David.) to leave Michael alone. Then David whispered something to one of the guys, I think it was Paul. When he returned from where ever he went he was carrying a jeweled bottle with what looked to be wine in it, 'cool now we're talking' I thought. David took a sip of it first then went to hand it off to Michael but grabbed it first "Ladies first if you don't mind David, besides Michael is a stick in the mud. He never drinks or does drugs, he was once the Captain of his football team. Straight A student, Vice President of the Student Council and mommy's perfect little child; except for Sammy of course." I said as I took a drink from it first, I could tell by the smirk on David's face that I just did something he liked.

Finally, after three big sips, I handed it to Michael and said "Come on Momma's boy let's see if you got what it takes to rebel for once in your live. You only live once, unless of course you a vampire, Freddy or even Jason, then you live as many times as you want too." Michael not wanting to be showed up (finally he grew some balls) started to take a drink until Star spoke up again "Don't Michael, it's blood." I looked at Star with a death glare as Michael said, "Blood yeah right." Then he took a long sip, I could hear the other's chanting his name as Marco pulled me up into a dance. I was laughing as I danced around the fountain with Marco, I felt like I could just float and not really care.

David stood up and said, "Come on its time." As he walked over and took me from Marco, who looked like he was about to pout because someone took his favorite toy away. "Ah Marco, we'll dance some more later. Besides I have some stuff I wanna share with you all, I kind of stole some of it from my dad's liquor cabinet before we left. Plus, I got some good weed for Paulie to try, so what where we are going?" I said as I patted Marco on the cheek with my free hand. David and the boys didn't say anything as they led me, and Michael back up to the top, when we reached the top of the cliffs, David told me to hold on tight as he sped off into the night. After a few minutes, I noticed that we parked below what looked to a train bridge, I guessed we were going to go play chicken with a train; I really didn't care if I could continue to feel like I was floating on air.

"What's going on David?" Michael asked as we began to walk the tracks across the bridge, "Marco, Paul what's going on?" David asked. "Whooo wants to know?" Marco and Paul said at the same time, I just started to laugh at their antics. David said with a laugh as we stopped "Michael wants to know." Just then Marco stepped off the side of the bridge, followed by Paul and Dwayne, finally it was David's turn. He pulled me close and whispered "Trust me, I won't let you get hurt. When I say jump, jump and one of us will catch you." Then he jumps off the edge. I could hear them yelling at Michael and I to come on down, then David said to jump so I closed my eyes and jumped. To my surprise and joy it was David who caught me and helped me hold on the bar closest to him. Finally, Michael being the pussy he was just climbed down to where we all were, I could see Paul and Marco play fighting and Dwayne was smiling at me.

As the train began to cross over us, I saw that every one of the boys were letting go. So, without any encouragement I let go, this time I really felt like I was floating; as I reached the boys I whispered to David before passing out "Don't make me go home, send Michael back if you want too." I don't remember much after that, but I do know is when I woke up hours later (I think just after sunset) I was laying a huge bed wrapped up in a nice and soft comforter surrounded by pillows. The room was painted in soft purples and was amazing, it looked like the room I always wanted growing up. Stretching as I stood up, I noticed that my messenger bag was in the room on one of the chairs by the door; my boots were lying beside the bed and there was a note ' **Freya** , **hope you slept well. The boys are looking forward to hanging out with you tonight. When you're ready just follow the hall and you will find us in the lobby. David** ' I took my time getting ready by slowly putting my jeans on that was in my bag and put on one of my one-night stand's shirt on (I had stolen it while he slept, just before leaving. I always took a souvenir with me when I left.) It was a tight fit around my chest area, but I didn't care, it looked smoking hot on me. I placed my boots back on and went with the smoky grey with cat eyes look again.

What I hadn't noticed was the very choker I had been staring at earlier in the night last night, laying on the table beside the note at least not until I went to put the note in my messenger bag. Smiling to myself, I realized that I had been watched by one of the boys and, so they go it for me. I had to find out which one it was, so I could thank them; just as I was about to go and find them I heard Dwayne the quiet one yelling "Laddie come on, she will join us when she is ready." "But I want to see if she found my present, I want her to stay with us. That's why I had David help me buy it, I saw her looking at last night and figured if I got it for her she would stay. She's a lot nicer than Star, I could tell that the other night when I first saw her." I heard Laddie say as Dwayne was dragging him back to the lobby.

I just froze, Laddie wanted me to stay; he had one of his brother's help buy me the choker, so I would want to stay. How could this little boy worm his way into my heart and I haven't even spent time with him, I knew I had to do something about that. I figured I could spend time with him on the boardwalk while the boys did whatever it was that they did, it would give me a chance to get to know him. Who knows maybe just maybe I found a baby brother who wanted to see me smile and not cry. Taking a deep breath, I walked out of what I now called my room and followed the hall to where everyone was waiting, when I entered I saw that Laddie was sitting with Paul and Dwayne. So, the first I did was go over to him and picked him, I placed him in my lap as I sat down "Laddie, I heard what you said in the hall. I thank you so much, I haven't had anything this pretty in years without having to spend my own money. How about you and I spend on some time riding the rides and playing games on the boardwalk, while your brothers do whatever it is that they do?" I asked as I gave him a big hug.

Laddie just smiled and nodded his head, "But first I need to go and grab my stuff while my mom is out of the house. I have a feeling that after the events of last night my mom is going to want to leave, I just need to grab my clothes and some of my tapes. The rest of the stuff can go to a thrift store for all I care, besides I don't want to have to leave here." I said as I looked David in the eyes. "That's of course if you all want me here; I know Laddie does, but I haven't heard anything from you guys."

It was Marco who spoke up "We would love to have you here, you a lot funner than Star. She has become a bitch lately and it's getting old, just think you even have your own room to sleep in." he said. I continued to look David in the eyes, I could see that they were full of joy and happiness that I wanted to stay but I wanted to hear it from him. "What about you David? Do you want me here?" I asked as I crossed over to him and stood right in front of him. "Boy's take Laddie to the boardwalk, I am going to help her get her stuff and then meet you there." He said as he smiled at me. That's when I heard Star say "You're just going to wind up hating him soon enough and he is going to treat you like he does me. I never wanted this life, I wanted a family and a home not stuck playing house with these guys."

I turned around and said "You know what Star, that's the reason why he hates you. You are nothing but a selfish bitch who only thinks of yourself, while I on the other hand want to be here. I have no reason to be with my family, I have no reason to want a family of my own. Why should I, just so I can have a husband who cheats on me with his employee's? Just so I can turn into my mother, a single mom trying to raise three kids on her own by moving them to live with their Grandpa. No, that's not what I want so shut the fuck and deal with the cards that where dealt you. Grow the fuck up and realize that maybe just maybe that being here with them is better than having that dream family. Guess what sweet heart life ain't no fairy tale, so the sooner you realize that the sooner you will be happy. Let's go David before I hit her, she's not worth it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After leaving the cave with David, we went and got the things I wanted from my Grandpa's. Of course, Grandpa had already left, and it was just Sam and Michael there because my mom had gone to work. I walked right in as if I owned the place and went straight to my room to find it ransacked, to say the least I was pissed. I turned around and walked straight to Michael's room and stormed in, "Damn it Michael, are you really that fucking pissed off at me that you had to destroy my fucking room? Do you really hate me that much?" I said as I hit him as hard as I could.

"Yeah, you're nothing but an ungrateful bitch, no wonder why dad didn't want you. I hate the fact you knew the whole time about dad's affair and didn't tell us, I hate the fact that because of you we had to move." He said as he just stood there taking the hit. "Go to hell Michael, your just jealous because I made friends with the group of guys that the girl your lusting after is with. Your just mad that I was invited to hang out with them without having to race David, you want to know something. Star is just using you to get away from David and the boys, she hates them so much that she is willing to fake interest in you to get what she wants. Unlike her I don't have to fake interest, unlike her I want to be around them. Guess what, you don't want me, so I am leaving. You get to tell mom that I left because I would rather be with them, than be in this house knowing full well everyone hated me." I said I stormed out his room and went back into what was once mine.

I began to pack just the things I wanted which was mostly my music and clothes, I carried my makeup and hygiene items with me in case I wanted to run away. The next I heard was Sammy screaming because Nanook was trying to bite Michael, so I went to see what was happening. I should have just left, because before I knew it I got attacked my brother's stupid dog and went I when to clean up I noticed my flection was fading. 'Huh, I must be having a really bad trip.' Was all I thought, then I heard Sammy say something about Michael and I being Vampires and I just laughed. As I was leaving I heard Sammy yelling at Michael about not eating him and calling mom, I just looked at David and asked him to take me to drop my things off at the cave before going on my 'date' with Laddie.

Once I dropped everything off and met up with Laddie, I forgot the whole incident and had a fun time riding the rides and playing games trying him to win him a stuff animal. During the night, he mentioned that Star never does this with and that she is always trying to find ways of ditching him. I was so mad; how could she be so heartless, of course little did I know that while I was out having the time of my life my brother was finally losing his cherry with the bitch Star back in the cave. At the end of the night I was carrying a very tired Laddie (who was holding the stuffed wolf I managed to win him), while trying to find the boys. Thankfully I ran into Dwayne who just scooped him out of my arms and walked with me back to where everyone was parked, as I climbed on the bike I told Dwayne I wanted Laddie with me tonight. He just nodded and proceeded to take him back to the cave, while David and I went off in search of something to eat.

I had to admit my first real date with David was fun, he took me to get Chinese and treated me like a lady and not a sex object. Don't get me wrong, I would love to jump David's bones but only if he really wanted me to. If not, I was content on waiting for him to make the first move, finally we made it back to the cave about an hour before sun rise and I saw my brother and Star asleep on her bed with just a blanket covering her. I had a feeling that my brother was going to cause problems, so I turned to David and asked "I know that you guys can take care yourselves but until my brother wakes up realizes that Star is just using him; I really wish you guys would make sure you're not exposed in your sleep. I know what you are, and I know what I am, but I also know my brother, he will do something drastic just to get what he wants, and it seems that he wants Star. Please find another place to sleep, in fact I am going to block my bedroom door from anyone gaining entry." I whispered softly to him.

He smiled as he took his hands and placed them in my hair, while pulling me in for a heart stopping kiss, "Don't worry, the boys and I have a spot that no one knows about. Not even Star knows this place, you and Laddie need to stay safe for now. I promise everything will make sense soon enough and as for Michael I have a feeling he will be more willing to join us once he hears what Max has planned for your mother. And before you ask, I wanted you in ways I never wanted Star before Max became interested in your mother. Now go get some sleep, you had a long night." He said as he walked me to my door before disappearing down the hallway. But instead of going towards the lobby, he took a left turn and I could hear the boys laughing it up.

Once I had the room safely block from entry I climbed into bed next to Laddie and pulled him in close to me. I could have sworn I heard him ask if I would be his new mommy and to be honest I never wanted children, but I would have loved to had a sweet little boy like Laddie if I did. So, I told him to ask me in the morning and went to sleep, that night I dreamed of David again but this time it was different than before.

 _~I was standing on the beach watching the tide come in when I was approached by a Surf Nazi, "Hey aren't you the girl who is always with those Lost Boys, yeah it is you. What's a knockout like you doing with those losers anyway? So how about you come party with me and my buddies, we will show you an enjoyable time." He said. I didn't do anything but smiled as I took his hand while he led me down the beach to where his friends were partying at. I knew that the boys were watching me, and that David was getting a thrill over the fact his girl was pretending to be all sweet and innocent, after I had been there for a few minutes the guy who invited me took me for a walk on the beach away from his friends._

 _I gladly went with him; little did he know that he was about to become my first kill. He was going to be my ticket to a future with David and the Lost Boys, a ticket to my new family. I didn't care if my mother joined Max or not, I didn't care if my brother became like us; I just wanted to be by David's side forever. I was his for eternity and he was mine, I finally found where I belonged, and it was in his arms. Once we were far enough from his friends, I pretended like I was going to kiss his neck but instead I sank my fangs into his neck and drank his blood as if it was ambrosia. ~_

I woke with a start, I started to think back to the signs that Sammy had said was what made Vampires stand out from the normal people. Fangs check (I could feel them elongated), sleep all day (did that anyway), sunlight allergy (didn't want to test that theory), sleeping in coffin's (nah I like this big comfortable bed, even though I wished David was in it with me). Holy shit, I was becoming a Vampire and I thought back to what I had said the other night, "I wouldn't care if they were vampires offering the gift of immorality." Well, guess what I didn't care at all, I was happy that I finally had a real family that cared about me enough to make sure I was in a comfortable room and there when I needed them. I was given the greatest gift since birth and that was a rebirth into a whole new family, I was going to fight for it if it was the last thing I did.

I noticed that Laddie was starting to stir, so I got up and moved the dresser out of the way of the door. Once Laddie was up and out of the room, I went in search of a place to get cleaned up. Following the hallway leading to the back of the cave I found a crystal blue pond and quickly got undressed. I don't know how long I was there but what I did know was that this was the first time in a long time I enjoyed taking a bath.

Afterwards I grabbed my black mini skirt with my black bra and a black fishnet shirt, if this didn't get David's motor running then I didn't know what would. Since I had borrowed Sam's rock box (whoops I guess it's mine now) and I was singing along with Madonna's 'Papa don't Preach', I wasn't paying attention to the fact that the door had opened. One minute I was bending over (my back to the door) zipping up my favorite boots and the next I was being pushed up against a wall. I could feel gloved hands running down the outside of my legs to were my boots were at, then I felt my boots being removed "Do you know how hard it to put those damn things on in this skirt?" I whispered playfully. "Do you know how hard it is to keep control around you, knowing how hard it is not to take you and mark you as my equal?" David whispered back as I felt his breath on my neck.

"What if it was what I wanted, David I am not normally the type of girl who believes in Love. Hell, I don't even believe in love at first sight but that first night I saw you, I felt everything I didn't believe in as a child hit me smack dab in the face. When I saw, Star sitting on the back your bike that night as you drove away, I was jealous, and I didn't understand why. I have never wanted to stay with just one guy, hell I don't even do relationship's but something about you makes me want one. Did Laddie tell you that he asked me to be his new mommy? I thought I was hearing things at first but then I popped off with "Ask me again in the morning." I never wanted kids but when Laddie is around there is something about him that makes me want to be his mother and to top it off I dreamed I killed someone just to have their blood. Guess what I liked it, I got off on draining some random Surf Nazi. Does that make me a freak for getting off after drinking someone's blood?" I asked in a soft whisper.

"No, that just mean's your perfect for me, it means that you were meant to be one of us. I am not going to lie to you and say that I am human, we both know that it's not true. I still don't know how you know that, but you do, when I first saw you two days ago, standing there, eye fucking my bike I wanted to take you right then and there. Then the next night when you grabbed the bottle out of my hands and drank it like you didn't have care in the world, I knew that you were perfect for this life and that you would embrace with everything you had in you." David said as he peppered kisses along my neck and brought my left leg up around his hip.

Before I could relish in the moment, someone coughed from the doorway and David just growled while mumbling something about how someone was going to get hurt. I just laughed as I looked over David's shoulder and saw Dwayne standing there in the doorway, "Max is here and he is not happy. I guess he found out about Frye being here with us, he says that her mother is upset and crying about something do with the fact Frye hit her brother." Dwayne said. "Tell Max I will be out in a moment; I just need to put my boots back on. David would you care to help since you're the one who took them off in the first place." I said laughing as I saw the look on David's face. This was the first time I was going to be meeting Max and I needed to get a few things off my chest, so as I sat there on the bed while David zipped my boots back up (we so needed to finish what was started) I gathered my thoughts.

Once I was ready I walked out to the lobby and saw the man who I came to find was my mom's boss sitting on the couch, looking like he was at home. "So, your Max the man who my mother works for and the man who took her on a date last night. Well I have something to say, first of all I don't know what lies my mother told you about me, but I am here to stay. If you want my mother and brother's than you're going to have to deal with me as well, don't think for one minute you're going to get me to call you father or some shit like that. I had a dad, but he was a lying, cheating scumbag who let me take the blame for his marriage falling apart when he couldn't keep it in his pants. Plus, if you think you can use me to get to my mother, then you have another thing coming. She made it perfectly clear that she had no choice but to bring me along since my daddy dearest couldn't be bothered to want me, I guess he thought having a teenage daughter around would hurt his chances of keeping his mistress. Now if you don't mind I want to go out with my boys and reek some havoc, maybe just maybe deal some damage to some Surf Nazi's. Oh, by the way, I know what you and the boys are, and I know what is in that jeweled bottle guess what I am planning on completing the transition." I said as I walked right past him and out the entrance to the cave.

I could hear David and Max talking "You know I don't agree with bringing in her family but if does go down, keep them away from her. Like Lucy is to you, she is to me; she is the one who makes my dead heart beat again. She is perfect for us, don't make me take her and the boys away from here. I will do it in an instant, while you will still be our Sire it doesn't mean we have to stick around here. You're not around your Sire and you're just doing fine, so I know that we will be fine." David as he came up to join me. Once he joined me, we went off to meet up with our brother's and son (that's right, I called Laddie my son. Damn it the kid wormed his way into my heart and got his claws in) who were already on the boardwalk. This time we made Star walk the boardwalk with Laddie while the boys and I hung around the pier smoking cigarettes and pot.

David saw in my eyes that I need to feed and, so he took me and the boys to find us our first meal of the night; that's when I came up with the idea, why not make my dream a reality. But before we could leave I was almost knocked of the railing I was sitting on with Michael came and pushed David, while asking about Star. Of course, it was all about Star he didn't even care that he almost hurt his sister. After telling Michael to come with us if he wanted to see Star again, we took off toward the beach. That's when I chose to use my sex appeal to get me and everyone a meal for the night, it was going to be perfect. Who would suspect a girl of being a creature of the night, I sure as hell wouldn't.

So, I had David drop me off on the beach a little way from the were a group of Surf Nazi's were partying, I quickly shook out my wind-blown hair and helped my shirt fall off one of my shoulders. Just like in my dream one of them came over to check me out, "I know you, you're that girl who's been seen around with the Lost Boys, what happen they get tired of you already and throw you out like yesterday's trash?" I cringed at the thought of David hearing what this guy was saying about him and the boys. Turning around with fake tears in my eyes (hey I had years of practice) I said "I got into a fight with my brother, he thought I was sleeping with all four of them. He practically called me a whore and right in front of our mother, what does she do? Nothing, she just takes his side again; her perfect little boy can do no wrong in her eyes, but her daughter is one step away from being the bride of Dracula." (Ok not the bride of Dracula, more like David's bride and Queen.)

"Why don't you come hang out with my friends, at least until you feel like you can go home?" he asked as he ran his hands over me like he was rubbing a steak down before grilling it. As I shivered (not because it felt good or I was cold, but because it felt gross), he took it as a chance to pull me (with very little effort I might add) over to the bonfire to warm up. I played along with them by drinking and when I could feel the hunger for blood getting worse I pretended to be tipsy. "Hey, could we go for a walk, I wanna walk this off before going home." I said while acting all sweetly. He ever so nicely walked me a bit farther down the beach, I think it was because he thought he could try and get in my pants.

Once we stopped, I could feel David's eyes watching me; I knew that he wasn't far and watching to make sure this guy didn't get too fresh. I slowly closed the distance between us and whispered "How about you help me forget my brother and what he said? You could be my first, I mean just think of the bragging rights you would have. You got to tap the new girl who now hangs out with the Lost Boys, you could go around saying how you broke her in." I said as seductively as I could. Of course, he took the bait and began to kiss my neck, ugh his kisses weren't as sweet or gentle as David's. I then took the opportunity to kiss his neck but instead it being a sexual kiss, it was the sweet kiss of death. Well I was right when I said he was my first, he was my first kill and god did the blood taste ever so good running down my throat. I could hear his friends off in the distance screaming as my boys attacked them. When I was finished, I dragged the body with my new-found strength and threw it in the fire.

David came walking over towards me as if he was a cougar stalking his prey, as he pulled me in for a kiss he began licking the remaining blood from my lips. I felt free, freer than I have ever felt; right then and there I didn't care if my mother or brothers joined us or not, I was happy. Of course, my idiot brother had to ruin the moment just running off home, 'That's right, run home to mommy and hide underneath to her skirt's like a coward that you are.' Was all I thought as he rode off leaving a dirt trail behind him. I whispered to David about going back to the cave to finish what we started, and he just told the boys to meet us back in the cave just before dawn; I also told them that they were going to crash in my room, because I didn't trust my brother not to try anything.

It didn't take us long to get back to the cave and as soon as we were down below, David had me pinned up against a wall. "Hmmm, I seem to remember us being in this exact position earlier before Dwayne interrupted us, I vaguely remember someone saying about claiming me or was I hearing things." I said. He just growled as he kissed me hard, I could feel his hands slowly bringing my skirt up past my ass. I suddenly couldn't remember if I was wearing underwear or not until I felt one of David's fingers enter me without a problem. I let out a soft growl as he pumped it in and out of me, then when he added another I couldn't help but moan. Without a second thought I maneuvered my hands around to reach his jeans and quickly unbuttoned them, while using my legs to push them down past his hips. I softly whispered in his ear, just before a gentle bite out of it "Stop teasing me and make me yours David."

Taking that as permission, he entered me swiftly; I growled out a moan as he thrusted in and out of me. Taking my ass in his hands, he quickly moved us to the couch and placed me on it, I was in heaven to say the least. I took the advantage and lifted my legs up to wrap them around his back, so he could get deeper within me; I had never felt that complete before with any of the guys I had been with before. Of course, they were mostly wham bam thank you types with not a lot to work with in the package department, but David must have been a god in a past life because he was sure as hell blessed. I quickly rolled him on to his back and took over by riding him into submission; just as an orgasm was about to hit, he thrusted up inside me harder. Without thinking I leaned down and bite him; it wasn't just a love bite, it was full-on fangs out bite. I could feel his blood flowing down my throat and as he did the same to me, my orgasm hit like a tide wave going full force on to land. I let go and cried out in pleasure, as I rode it out with him underneath me and collapsed on top of him at the end.


End file.
